


Start with a rock and roll party//Mix in a whole lot of naughty//Stir it up//'Til it feels just right//And you just might have the best damn night of your life...

by flickawhip



Series: Sexy Eyes - Nightclub AU [2]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, Nightclub AU!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 16:48:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15393105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Mickie finds herself loving Stephanie more when she lets down her guard.





	Start with a rock and roll party//Mix in a whole lot of naughty//Stir it up//'Til it feels just right//And you just might have the best damn night of your life...

The music was rich and quick, Mickie smirking even as she leant into the microphone, her smile bright as she spotted Stephanie sneaking into the club to settle at the bar, her voice rougher and a little huskier.

“Might get a little too hot for you  
Might go a little too far  
But if you think you're ready  
And want to blow this place apart  
Gotta do it with all your heart

Alright!  
Here we go baby  
Come on!  
Gonna get crazy  
When I do it  
I damn sure do it up right  
Start with a rock and roll party  
Mix in a whole lot of naughty  
Stir it up  
'Til it feels just right  
And you just might have the best damn night of your life....”

She beckons to Stephanie then, keeping with the beat all the same, her smile clear as she uses the guitar break to introduce Stephanie to the crowd, moving to dance with her, wrapping an arm around her waist. 

“Alright!  
Here we go baby  
Come on!  
Gonna get crazy  
When I do it  
I damn sure do it up right

Start with a rock and roll party  
Mix in a whole lot of naughty  
Stir it up  
'Til it feels just right  
And you just might have the best damn night  
You just might have the best damn night  
You just might have the best damn night of your life....”

The music fades and Mickie smiles, kissing Stephanie’s hand and setting her free, finishing her set with a small bow and wave, leaving the stage to move towards the bar, aware of everyone watching even as she moved to kiss Stephanie sweetly. 

“Well, hey there Sexy Eyes...”

“Mickie...”

Dana’s voice is soft, a warning. 

“Keep it cute, okay?”

Mickie smirks, buying them both drinks to enjoy as they watched Naomi and Alicia dance, making use of the band Charlotte had finally hired. They left soon after, Stephanie’s hand tucked into her arm, the two close to home before Stephanie speaks softly. 

“I missed you today...”

“Aw, babe.... I’m sorry.”

Mickie’s smile is soft.

“I’m all yours for the next week though.”

Stephanie smiles then, letting them both in as they make for bed. 

It’s two hours later when Mickie wakes to Stephanie’s screams even as the girl bolts upright, curling into herself to sob. She sits up quickly, tucking herself into Stephanie’s side and curling an arm around her. 

“Hey... hey.... shhhh, I’m here.”

Stephanie cries a little longer before talking, admitting to so much pain Mickie’s heart breaks. 

“Oh angel...”

She moves to gently stroke Stephanie’s cheek dry, kissing her hairline softly. 

“C’mere baby girl...”

She eases them both down, wrapping her arm around Stephanie even as she encourages her to lean her head on her chest, stroking her hair gently. 

“Shhh now... let me help...”

She settles back, flipping open her notebook, her voice soft as she began to sing. 

“We could take a little drive out in the country  
Go around the world in just one afternoon  
We could make a little swing by the drive-in  
Where I could feed you ice cream with a spoon

We could spend the day making memories  
Or half the night just talking on the phone...

Whatever, whatever, I'm ready to do whatever turns you on

Whatever turns you on  
Whatever tears you up  
That's what I would do in the name of love....”

She can feel Stephanie relax, and smiles when the woman is asleep, stroking her hair softly, happy that she can help her lover so easily.


End file.
